Hide it
by radiatedalove
Summary: A Joe Jonas's fanfic.


Hide it.

Sentada sobre el sofá en el living de mi casa, junto a una taza de té y un libro favorito sobre mi regazo, observaba el sol caer en un delicado crepúsculo ante mis ojos. Más allá de los ventanales, más allá de los pequeños relieves que ofrecía la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Amaba aquella ciudad casi de la misma manera que amaba mi ciudad natal, pero que tenía demasiado lejos. Valía la pena si podía dedicarme a lo que realmente amaba.

El clima de Los Ángeles solía ser considerable hasta en época de invierno, solo con brisas algo frías cuando aparecía el sol por la mañana y cuando se escondía por la tarde, justo como sucedía en ese momento.

La vista de aquél paisaje que crecía en belleza ante mis ojos, no podía ser ignorada como si se tratara de nada. Debía retratarlo, como hacía con todo aquello que sorprendía mi vista y mi gusto. Después de todo, era por lo que había estudiado y para lo que trabajaba con delicada dedicación.

Me abalancé sobre mi cuerpo para tomar la cámara fotográfica que reposaba en la pequeña mesa delante de mí. Dejé a un lado mi té y mi libro, para caminar sobre mis pies descalzos hacia los ventanales que conducían al patio de mi casa, que además conducía hacia la playa.

Cuando mis dedos tocaron la tibia arena, que aún que sostenía el calor que había recibido de los rayos solares durante toda la tarde, comencé a disparar fotografías en la cámara, observando de qué lugar podía capturar mucho mejor la luz que se desvanecía en el horizonte.

Estaba muy concentrada en mi pequeño trabajo, que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de alguien detrás de mí, cuando dos manos tocaron mi cintura, pellizcando mi piel por encima de mi sweater de un color parecido a la arena debajo de mis pies.

— ¡Joe! —me sorprendí al verlo, con aquella sonrisa típica de él— Pudiste haberme matado del susto.

Mi ceño se fruncía, tratando de permanecer seria ante sus imitaciones sobre mí, pero apenas podía resistir la risa ante sus gestos.

—Jamás podrías resistirte a mis bromas, tú lo sabes.

—Es increíble que consideres que eres gracioso.

Mi ceja se levantó mientras él volvía a imitarme, y no pude evitar rescatar ese momento en una instantánea.

—Gracias por no poner el flash.

—Hubiera arruinado el color de esos bellos ojos —sonreí, mientras observaba que su expresión de contorsionaba en otra que no podía reconocer.

— ¿Es algo profesional? —avanzó caminando hacia mi lado, hasta posesionarse a un metro más delante de mí.

—No, para nada —observé su ángulo y la luz rojiza caía perfecto sobre su cuerpo, y su espalda trabajada, ayudaba con la hermosa vista.

— ¿Entonces? —se volteó en el momento que yo intenté sacar la fotografía.

Aunque accidentalmente había quedado muy original, necesitaba la foto de su espalda y él meditando hacia el ocaso.

—Digamos que es algo de inspiración —le sonreí de lejos, comenzando a acercarme a su cuerpo—. Hazme un favor y quédate quieto mirando hacia el frente —susurré en su oído y por alguna razón, lo sentí vibrar bajo el tacto de mi mano en su hombro.

Volví a alejarme un metro atrás de él, para tomar la fotografía. Luego de un par más por seguridad, satisfecha por aquél regalo de la naturaleza, me acerqué a Joe y me senté en la arena. Por primera vez, desde los quince minutos en los que había llegado, me di cuenta de que estaba descalzo, como yo lo estaba.

Lo observé desde mi altura y tomé su mano para tirar de ella, y que se sentara a mi lado.

—Estás muy callado, Joseph… —coloqué mi codo izquierdo en mi pierna derecha, apoyando la cabeza en mi mano, para observar aquella seriedad que inundaba su rostro.

—No estoy callado. Mira cómo hablo… —un suspiro alentó aquella oración sin ánimos.

—Nos conocemos hace más de un año, trabajo contigo y según se, soy la mejor amiga y confidente que jamás hayas tenido —toqué mi barbilla, pretendiendo estar muy pensativa—. Pero no eres capaz de confiar en mí en un momento como éste, que la tristeza resbala por tus poros —sacudí las mechas negras de su cabeza.

Suspiré, mirándolo a los ojos. Aquellas almendras eran hermosas y sentimentales.

Lo abracé con fuerza, porque sabía que a él le encantaban esos gestos y porque adoraba encontrarme con el calor de su cuerpo varonil.

—Me separé de Mia —confesó luego de que me alejara un poco de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —era lo único que podía pronunciar.

Estaba congelada, mientras él jugaba con la arena entre los dedos de sus manos

Mia y Joe habían sido novios desde que lo había conocido, desde mucho antes también. Siempre los había visto juntos, habíamos pasado mucho tiempo los tres juntos. Mia era una chica divina, tan normal como las amigas que yo había dejado en mi ciudad. Verla tratar a Joe me ponía feliz, porque él era una persona incomparable y no merecía ser maltratado. Ella no lo hacía, lo amaba con cuerpo y alma, me lo había confesado. Así como también, Joe me había dicho sus sentimientos hacia ella.

No entendía como podía haberse separado con el amor que ambos se tenían, o por lo menos, yo había visto amor atravesar sus miradas.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué fue lo que sucedió? —acaricié su mejilla con mi mano. Su barba de un par de días raspó mi palma, causándome un leve cosquilleo.

No me miraba a los ojos, había dejado la arena a un lado, para comenzar a tocar sus pantalones de jeans, acomodando las bocamangas una y otra vez.

—Es… complicado —no me miraba, tenía pensado no mirarme. O eso parecía.

¿Tan vergonzoso sería decirme lo que había ocurrido?

— ¡Por Dios, Joe! —bufé molesta.

Me levanté de un solo salto, colocándome la cámara en el cuello, con el colgante que tenía para ello.

Por primera vez, luego de varios minutos, me miró a los ojos pero solo encontró rabia en ellos. Rabia que aparecía por su desconfianza, porque no confiaba en mí como su mejor amiga.

¿Para qué había aparecido por allí, entonces? ¿Para descargarse y al final no decirme nada? No era el Joe que yo conocía.

Comencé a caminar hacia la playa, hacia la orilla donde el agua comenzaba a crecer debido a la puesta de sol. Un viento azotó mi cuerpo y no pude evitar rodearme con mis brazos, para evitar el frío.

—Fuiste tú… —escuché un susurro sobre la curva de mi hombro, mientras un cálido aliento recorría mi oído y la piel se me erizaba.

Me tomó del codo, para voltearme y terminar colocándome cerca de su cuerpo. La cercanía que manteníamos en ese momento, no se comparaba con ninguna otra situación que hubiéramos vivido. Sus manos entrelazadas y bien aferradas en mi espalda, a la altura de mi cintura. Sus ojos brillaban y recorrían cada centímetro de mi rostro, mientras yo intentaba descifrar lo que quería decirme. Nuestras narices casi podían tocarse, la cercanía era tanta que comenzaba a temblar.

Tenía miedo de que si pasaba lo que yo estaba pensando en ese momento, no podría volver a verlo de igual forma. Y sería más duro de lo que podría resistir.

—Joe, yo creo que sería mejor…

—Que entiendas cuánto te amo y te necesito —él terminó la oración por mí, pero no de la forma que yo esperaba hacerlo.

Sus dedos aparecieron en la zona en mi clavícula, comenzando a acariciarme con delicadeza. Su piel rozando la mía me producía un calor interno fuera de algo físico. Mi estómago parecía querer arder en llamas.

Sus dedos avanzaron a mi cuello, y un poco después, pude sentir su mano completa, tomando mi nuca y acercándonos más de lo que ya estábamos. Creía que eso era imposible.

Aunque la lucha constante de mi mente, ganaba la batalla en no cometer un error y perder lo que éramos, algo más audible me decía que debía seguir, porque aquello no volvería dos veces.

Sentí sus labios cálidos chocar con los míos, en una leve presión evaluativa. Lo conocía muy bien, él también tenía miedo por lo que sucedería.

Con un leve temblor, fui yo la que ladeó la cabeza a un lado, rozando mis mejillas con la barba de su rostro.

El leve recuerdo de cuando yo le había pedido que se la dejara crecer, me inundó. Él siempre me había complacido como un amigo. Después de mucho tiempo, complacía un sueño que jamás pensé que ocurriría.

Mi señal de querer seguir el beso, lo llenó de seguridad. Llevó mis manos, que habían permanecido sobre su pecho todo ese tiempo, detrás de su cuello, y no pude evitar entrelazar mis dedos entre los pelos de su nuca, cuando mordió mi labio inferior para incentivarme a abrir la boca.

Al cabo de un momento, el beso había dejado de ser lo más dulce del mundo, conduciendo hacia un hambre de pasión que parecía haber estado encerrada, en ambos cuerpos, por mucho tiempo.

Una de sus manos viajó por el costado de mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a uno de mis muslos para levantarlo alrededor de su cadera. Pegué un saltito para terminar sostenida a él. Joe levantó un poco la cabeza cuando me encontré un poco más alta que él, acomodándose para besarme mejor.

Me parecía estar teniendo una clase de deja vú, pero la realidad era que había soñado con ese momento, muchas veces. No pude evitar sonreír. No podía creer que aquello formaba parte de mi realidad. Pero así era, y eso conllevaría a muchas cosas, muchos problemas.

—Te amo, hermosa —aquellas dos palabras resonaron en mis oídos.

Temí por nuestro futuro, no quería apartarme o perderlo por lo que estábamos haciendo.

Solté sus labios sin ninguna advertencia y me miró confundido. Me bajé de sus brazos con el solo pensamiento de no lastimarnos, no quería herirlo.

— ¡Vete, Joe! —lo empujé levemente en el pecho, cuando trató de acercarse.

— ¿Qué haces? —

—Esto no es bueno para nosotros, para nuestra amistad. ¿Qué estabas pensando? —negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Pero creí que tú…

— ¡Vete! —tapé mi cara con mis manos.

Lo vi alejarse, dándome la espalda, las manos en los bolsillos. Su caminar revelaba la confusión que lo invadía.

Toqué mis labios y aún ardían por su beso. Recordaba que nadie me había besado de aquella forma. Mucho menos escuchar pronunciar aquellas dos mortíferas palabras.

Entonces, ¿por qué lo dejaba ir?

Fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de amar y ser amado. Lo había esperado siempre. ¿Por qué permanecía parada en la arena, como una tonta?

Comencé a correr a toda velocidad y cuando estuve a cierta distancia de su cuerpo, pegué un salto y me colgué de su espalda. Besé su mejilla y volví a bajarme. Él se volteó a verme y su sonrisa me deslumbró.

—Yo también te amo… —me ardieron las mejillas y lo único que hice fue rodear mis brazos en su cintura y esconder mi rostro en su cuello— No quiero perderte.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, sorprendiéndome.

—Nunca. Yo siempre estaré aquí.

Besó mi frente, siguiendo la ruta de mi nariz, la parte de arriba de mi labio superior y, finalmente, capturó mis labios en un acuerdo mutuo.


End file.
